Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for a ladder with integrated lights. More particularly, embodiments relate to a lighting device that is configured to couple with an end of the ladder, wherein the lighting device emits different types of lights in different directions.
Background
Conventionally a ladder is a vertical or inclined set of rungs or steps. Firemen typically use extension or telescopic ladders that are divided into two or more lengths for more convenient storage. The lengths can be slid together for storage or slid apart to expend the length of the ladder.
During a response event, to access an elevated floor in a multistory building, a first responder will position the ladder against one of the windows in the building or roof. Responsive to breaking the window, the first responder can access the elevated floor. Once inside the building, the first responder may assist in putting out the fire and/or saving victims in various rooms within the building.
However, during a fire, smoke is emitted within the building. This smoke limits the fire fighter's view of the ladder and the rooms within the building. Due to the smoke, when the first responder is assisting putting out the fire and/or saving victims in various rooms on the floor, the first responder may not be able to locate the location of the ladder.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for a lighting device that is configured to couple with an end of the ladder, wherein the lighting device emits different types of lights in different directions.